User talk:ArcadiasScholarly
Image licensing Hello ArcadiasScholarly, welcome to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia! When uploading images of cards, please keep in mind that the cards are copyrighted, and therefore any images cannot be freely licensed. You can use to properly tag card images instead; I've tagged File:ResonatorCall-EXVC-EN-R-UE.jpg as an example, and if you need further help using it, please don't be afraid to ask. Thanks, and happy editing! =) 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 18:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that you are still uploading cards without the licensing. I (and other editors) do not want to have to clean up after you. Please add the licensing. If you want to see an example, go to the link that Dinoguy provided and "edit" it so you can see the template and how it is used. For your cards that you have just recently uploaded, just put "NA" for language (since those cards didn't have an area code, like "EN", "JP", "FR", etc.). Also, please upload them in .png format. It should not be that much trouble. We ask this because .png format is more stable than .jpg (and it doesn't lose quality when it is downloaded/saved repeatedly). Just select "Save As" for the image on your computer and select the .PNG format. Then, you can upload it. If you don't know how to save them that way, just Google for a tutorial. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:44, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Please stop uploading .jpgs and start uploading .pngs. You are still continuing to upload the pictures without licensing as well. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:55, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That's fine, so long as you start uploading them in .pngs (because I have a later project to re-upload all the card images into .png format, which will take forever). Also, for the template thing, you can just copy and paste them into the "Summary" box when you upload the images, then replace the card names, set IDs, rarities, and editions where necessary. Good to know you're onboard. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 07:05, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar conflict Thank you for creating this article, but please be sure to read and memorize all explanation that you missed from this article, as we don't like to put "-s" after the quotation (Like "Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon"s') or have each link being capital at start of the words (such as Activate). Keep up a good work afterward. --iFredCa 23:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :Noticed that in 1 recent edit you made, you said ''"Fairy Cheer Girl"'s effect. This is incorrect, as it should be formatted as the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl". See this page as a reference guide. Try to avoid this in the future. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 18:50, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Please. I saw you make the same error again when you made the page Card Trivia:Bending Destiny. I do not want to pick up after your edits. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Editions Hi Arcadia, welcome to the site. Thanks for uploading the images, they're greatly appreciated. However, please always ensure that the files you upload are the right edition; a few of the ones you have as UE are actually 1E. Also, try to crop the white from around the images. Take care. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :You're doing a great job getting the images we lack! I know it would slow you down, but again, do you think you could take a moment to crop any white out of the images so that they look neat? Not all of the ones you've uploaded have this issue, but I've corrected some that have for you. Thanks, and keep up the good work! --Golden Key (talk • ) 02:00, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Track 34 Hey Arcadias, thanks for helping out with GX's Sound Duel 1. ^^ Just a thing, about this file, I think you might have mistaken. Isn't that the eyecatcher? LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 19:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see. My bad then, thanks for confirming it. :You've got problems playing the files? They all play normally for me, if you got problems it may be a glitch or something similar. If you have any problems like this, you should talk to Dinoguy1000, he's one of the head admins responsible for the coding and all that complicated stuff, so you can consult him in cases like this. ;) LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 20:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, probably is some codec or sorta stuff that you lack, or your browser, can't say for sure. It depends on the kinda error that you get. Maybe try refreshing and waiting a bit. LegendaryAsariUgetsu (talk • ) 23:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Are you using the monobook skin? I've had problems with them working in that skin, but they do work in the default skin for me. If you go directly the file e.g. http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/4d/Passionate_Duelists.ogg are you able to hear it? -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Audio uploads I appreciate what you're doing with the audio uploads. I hate to be a pain, but could you please not upload entire tracks? It is copyright violation. We can upload short samples of each one though. Generally, anything longer than 30 seconds is probably too long. And if the track is short, a 30 second sample might be too long. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia's rule of thumb is that "samples should generally not be longer than 30 seconds or 10% of the length of the original song, whichever is shorter". 「ディノ奴 」? · ☎ Dinoguy1000 20:23, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Card images Hey Arcadia, just wanted to let you know about this site. It's a good place for images that aren't photographs or horribly cropped, though it doesn't have everything. If you can't find a good shot on ebay, you should give that site a try. :) --Golden Key (talk • ) 22:37, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :It is your decision where you get your images from and what you upload them as. However, the wikia would really appreciate it if you were to save the files you upload as pngs, as per our image policy. Yes, in older galleries you will find redlinks that say jpg; when you do, edit such links to png, then upload the images. :Licensing is also something that admittedly should be more enforced here. We have some dedicated editors who often add it for users, but since you are uploading so many images, adding the licensing yourself would be for the best. Thank you, for all of your work. --Golden Key (talk • ) 04:29, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm, would you mind uploading card images in .png format instead? I'm pretty sure you have seen the warnings on image pages where it recommends it should be in .png format. It only takes a second to re-convert .jpg images to .png. If you could do so, that would be greatly appreciated, since it would cut down on the upcoming workload of the project that will convert all .jpg card images on the Wiki to .png format. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 04:06, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Please try to avoid references to other cards in Trivia pages, unless there is a very clear established relationship between them. The relationship between "Blessings of the Nile" and "Emergency Provisions" is a very weak one, and should not be noted. Try to keep in mind, "Did the person who created this card deliberately try to make this card similar to XXX card?" If not, that trivia should not be noted. Artworks, names,and effects are very important things to consider when making trivia establishing a relationship between cards. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:32, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey, I know that you upload missing images for Starter Decks and such. But would it be too much trouble to upload them under the correct names? I know that you upload the images based on the titles given in the blank images of a card gallery. But before you upload them, could you edit the image name in the page so it is correct? Example: CharcoalInpachi5DS1-EN-C-UE.png should be renamed in the card gallery page to CharcoalInpachi-5DS1-EN-C-UE.png Much appreciated if you could do so! --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:10, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :As has been requested before, we would greatly appreciate if you uploaded card images as pngs rather than jpgs. This will also require you to edit the galleries before you upload the images so that the links end in .png rather than .jpg. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:40, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Watermarks Arcadia, do you think you could check sites other than Inmint.com for images? They put that very noticeable watermark on all their pictures, which ideally we want to avoid. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:01, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: "Number" Trivia Forum Page Sure. If you want to do it yourself, I would suggest something like: For trivia pertaining to this monster's Number, see Forum:"Numbers" Xyz Monster Trivia. Any contributions regarding this type of trivia should be placed there, instead of this page. This should be placed under the template on each page, and above all the trivia. You would also want to move any remaining number-related trivia from the page to the forum page. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 23:22, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Meowback -- 16:58, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Ah, I see what happened. When Aged Goblin reverted the edits, he left a redirect behind. He couldn't have deleted the pages though, he's not an admin, so that's why that happened. Its actually a pretty simple fix. Go back to the page again through the link you wanted. It will take you to the Deck section. Scroll back up to the top and click where it says "redirected from". That will take you to the redirect page itself, which you can edit and just turn into a Deck page. Cheesedude (talk • ) 20:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Also, Aged Goblin is not a mover, like me, Cheesy. Did that "Mover" word escaped from your brain through the cheese hole or 'mething? --iFredCa 20:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Maybe it did. I mean, look @ Spongebob--when I realized (and remembered) that he has a diminutive brain eons ago (thanks to Plankton) it hit me--I guess melted cheese and sponges DO behave alike! XD LOL jk, that was a good joke. But seriously, LONG LIVE SPONGEBOB--it's amazing that he has stood a decade+ test of time on Nickelodeon. I wish him and his nautical pals MANY more of em'!! -- (talk) 20:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Files Hi Arcadia. While we greatly appreciate you finding images missing from our galleries, again we would really prefer you upload them as pngs. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:02, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :Please, '''please, PLEASE! All it takes is about 3-5 minutes to rename an entire gallery's worth of unused .jpg file names to .png. I just did it right now so that you have to upload in .png format now for FOTB UE. Or heck, if you really don't want to do it yourself, just leave a message on my Talk Page and expect the job done in less than 24 hours. We really don't want any more card images uploaded in .jpg format. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm perfectly fine with doing them myself. However, I don't want to go through them on a complete overhaul, just on a case-by-case basis. So, if you see an image gallery where you would upload as .jpgs, just leave a message on my Talk Page (in the same "RE:Files" topic), and I'll get to it in less than 24 hours. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 16:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) "Great Angus" and "Brutal Potion" Why do you think that "Great Angus" might be the guy from "Brutal Potion"? -- Deltaneos (talk) 22:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, I didn't think you were being simple-minded. Anyway, UltimateKuriboh said that he originally mentioned it because they have similar scars. :Wow, thanks. I'm glad you feel that way about the wiki, given the efforts the many users have put in. Thanks for appreciating my contribution and thanks for the work you've put in too. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:50, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Reply This was a bit delayed, but thanks for the congratulation. The reason why some of the parts in the second series anime and GX card appearance pages didn't have the mention of the episode in them was because it wasn't very common back then with the pages and I went and applied with that in my initial edits. By the time I got to Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's cards, the card appearances pages mention the episode the card appeared in more frequently so I modified my editing to follow that. After you gave me the message to me, I decided to modify the second series anime and GX card appearances pages, so that they are similar to the 5D's card appearances pages.Cardsknower (talk • ) 17:29, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Meliae of the Trees artwork Yes, I was doubtful myself, which is why I placed a deletion notice on the page instead of outright deleting it. I now see the "difference", and updated the Card Artworks description to point this out better. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:06, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Mode vs Position User:Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss and I are having a dispute between Mode and Position (see User talk:Cheesedude and User talk:Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss for more info). I was wondering if you could help me with this user since you and User:Golden Key support me on my edits. He also deletes a couple of things that I know are important at some points with certain cards and I am finding it troublesome to fix some of the messes he made. Can you help me with this?Cardsknower (talk • ) 20:59, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I also almost forgot something about the CXyz monsters that you might want to input somewhere. Every CXyz monster except "CXyz Mechquipped Djinn Angeneral" and "CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", had the same attribute as their original counterpart. Also when "Norito the Moral Leader" was Ranked Up to "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" via "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", it remained as a LIGHT monster instead of becoming a DARK monster, unlike the cases with "Mechquipped Angineer" and "Fairy Cheer Girl" who became DARK monsters when they were affected by "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force". It was probably a reference to corrupted rulers, who believe they were making the world better, but only in their view and not the citizens (similarly when Carlyle Chesterton was affected by Barian World's power, he made a bunch of new rules that were enforced with the help of Caswell Francis which only angered the students since they were almost harassment and just annoying).Cardsknower (talk • ) 02:19, November 26, 2013 (UTC) mode v position For some reason, your signature on my post didn't give me a link to this page. When I talked with User:UltimateKuriboh, he originally said to use Position, but after talking for a bit, he seemed to suggest to use Mode, but he was being somewhat unclear on it. I was just wondering that perhaps the wikia's documentations should follow the terminology used in the English dub, which includes Mode and remove from play for the first two series. English 5D's used release and advance summon so...I dunno. I would just really like official guidelines to abide by, not unwritten rules. And thanks. When I first heard about the scripted duel between Yugi and Yusei, I noticed that there was a page here for it, so I decided to spruce it up. After it became a tradition, I became de facto in charge of making the pages for them, eventually making a category and a general Scripted Duel page. I created new Card Appearance pages for cards seen there that have been seen in neither the anime or manga. Ultimatekuriboh suggested I do it for every single card used in scripted, s Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 17:52, November 27, 2013 (UTC) I dunno. I'll just leave them as Position and whenever I make a new addition, I'll use Mode until we get some official action. So you mean you've had problems with your signature before? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 18:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) How did you fix it just now? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 19:39, November 27, 2013 (UTC) signatures Oh, do you manually put in the [[]] brackets? Philiosophical-Psychological Informist Togekiss (talk • ) 19:51, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thousand Needles (series) Take a moment to look at any series/archetype page and you'll find that all fan-made collages of members have long since been removed. In instances where their is no official artwork featuring multiple members, an image of a single member is used to represent them all. The page you made had other errors, so I've renamed it and made corrections. It'd be appreciated if you waited for a response before re-adding deleted content in the future. Thanks for your efforts. --Golden Key (talk • ) 17:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Site for UE images Hey Arcadias. This site is pretty good for images. It doesn't consistently have UE ones, but when it does they're top notch. --Golden Key (talk • ) 20:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) :Our other language galleries do need a buff; finding a site with un-watermarked Spanish images would be the Holy Grail. The idea to make a call for such images, say on the forum or our Facebook page, was casually made by another Admin, and I think it would be a great idea. --Golden Key (talk • ) 22:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) CXyz reply This took a while since I was really busy, but in a way, it could be like that. There is a thing called corrupted rulers or at least rulers that didn't make things very fair to others (Carlyle acted like that when he was possessed by the Barians and his "CXyz Simon the Great Moral Leader" reflects the corrupted leader status). One example would probably be King George from the American Revolution since he raised the price of tea to the extent that the Americans had to start a revolution. The anime effect and real effect of "Simon" appear to reflect rulers forcing slaves or peasants to follow their orders on doing things that they would not do (such as making jesters do things to entertain them). "Norito the Moral Leader's" effect appears to reflect the regular rulers not allowing interruptions or infractions done by others if they consider it a threat.Cardsknower (talk • ) 18:10, December 12, 2013 (UTC) from certain card names and replaces them with the name the anime used, which is not how things done here. I left him a message, but I thought maybe you can help me get this guy to straighten out his edits, so I don't have to keep modifying the messes he leaves behind.[[User:Cardsknower|Cardsknower (talk • ) 05:33, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Effect-based relations only!! I'm confused as to why you remove effect-based relations from some trivia pages, but add them to others. Have I been misunderstanding this edit summary of yours? I assumed you were stating that trivia was effect based and thus should be removed (which is correct). Are you somehow under the impression that we only want effect-based relations? --Golden Key (talk • ) 04:57, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Uploads If you're that against changing the links in galleries, could you either make a request on the gallery's talk page for someone to convert them for you before you start uploading, or focus on galleries where all the files are already linked as pngs? Because while jpgs are acceptable, they're not preferred, and you just uploaded some still images as gifs, which is all sorts of wrong. --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:13, April 8, 2014 (UTC) LVAL UE Could you please use this site to upload the LVAL UE images: http://www.trollandtoad.com/YuGiOh/9020-4736-8765p1n10.html I noticed that some images are probably from this site, but if you don't open them up each on their own page, they'll be saved as really low-quality. Erratic Behavior (talk • ) 23:43, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Card trivia: Red Ghost Moon Hey man. Why did you get mad only due to the fact that i compared the effect of Red Ghost moon with "Enchanted Javelin? --OnePiece (talk • ) 03:42, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Ok, no problem. By what i got, trivias that are based only on effects aren't relevant, unless they have more things in common, right? Well, actually i'm not so new over here, but sometimes i get confused here like i satrted yesterday. I play the ygo games since 2003 (as far as i remember). Well, my idea would be of the admins puting a set of rulings of what can be written or not at the main trivia page. I think like that we could save a lot of time of both the admins and the other users, right? And well, thanks for the time spent answering me --OnePiece (talk • ) 16:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) The Laval cards and Tekken Toppa Gurren Lagann Now, talking about other trivias. It's only me, or the cards "Laval Lakeside Lady", "Tender of the Laval Volcano" and "Laval Volcano Handmaiden" were based on Yoko Littner? xD --OnePiece (talk • ) 18:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: The Laval cards and Tekken Toppa Gurren Lagann Well, so as far as i understtod, you're wanting me to help you ,if possible, to take off these trivias with effect comparison, right? I'm sorry if i'm a little delayed to understand the things, but did you like the idea of comparising the laval cards with Yokko Littner from tekken toppa series, or not?And yes, whenever i have some free time i will try to fix the things on the trivias over here xD. Thanks --OnePiece (talk • ) 13:51, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Misinformation regarding Vampire Hunter and Ally of Justice Core Destroyer Where did you get the idea that Ally of Justice Core Destroyer was LIGHT? It, like all other Ally of Justice cards, is DARK. You placed this misinformation in both Ally of Justice Core Destroyer's page, and Vampire Hunter's, so I removed them for you. AncientAngelo (talk • ) 22:44, May 17, 2014 (UTC) AncientAngelo (talk • ) 22:51, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Songs Talk:Profoundity is relevant for you. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 11:19, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Real cards that need images The following cards below are cards that have appeared in the anime, but don't have the actual TCG/OCG version of the cards in their card galleries despite having them in their main pages. Do you think you can find real life card versions of these cards and post them there? *"Heart of the Underdog" *"Desrook Archfiend" *"Gift of the Mystical Elf" *"Fortress Whale" *"Chaos End" *"Chaos Greed" *"Garma Sword Oath" *"Fortress Whale's Oath" Cardsknower (talk • ) 15:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) LVAL-UE Where are you getting their images from? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 14:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) DP03-EN023 Hi Arcadia. Where did you find this image? I don't think any of my bookmarked sites have that image, so if you've got a site that I don't I'd really like to add it to my list. --Golden Key (talk • ) 18:28, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :So both the POTD and DP03 images are of cards you own? A shame the former wasn't uploaded in the preferred file format. --Golden Key (talk • ) 19:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) VG music? Just curious if you want to start delving into that sort of thing. Here's something to get started. I only bring this up because I just realized some of the YGO Duel Arena songs were taken from previous games, including the 3Ds game. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:32, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Card Images Is it really that difficult to change empty images in Set Card Galleries to .png? =/ Annoying, since it takes a longer process to re-save the .jpgs and re-upload them as .pngs, AND rename them to .png in the Set Card Galleries. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:11, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :Your recent block was the shortest I could give that would allow me to fix your incorrectly named files and the gallery before you made more work. It does indeed look like you were putting more effort into this than you have in the past, so perhaps you finally have, after almost two years of being asked, taken to heart what myself and others have been asking you to do. :You were right in your belief that I appreciate your work. You've found many images that I could not, and the galleries are a lot fuller thanks to you. However, when it comes to doing something right and doing something fast, we want the former. Perhaps you were just uploading so fast you were not checking the pages afterwards to make sure the licensing was correct. I think an hour block, being the strictest thing I have ever given you (I believe), was fair. No one wants you gone. Thank you for the images. --Golden Key (talk • ) 16:11, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I consider us still on good terms, but your recent tagging of images is a problem. Until better pngs of images are actually uploaded, please don't tag jpgs and watermarked pngs for deletion. It can be interpreted as a disruptive offense. Thanks. --Golden Key (talk • ) 03:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::You are still not making sure you are uploading to the correct file name. --Golden Key (talk • ) 03:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Yo. How've you been doing? Still plugging away at trivia, I noticed. :P Lord Grammaticus 18:44, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Mucus Yolk and Twin-Headed Wolf Where did you get their Unlimited Edition card mages from? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 21:30, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Game appearances Hey Arcadia, take a pause from adding game appearances to card pages for now, please. There was actually talk between the admins about removing those a while back; I need to find out if we're still considering that. --Golden Key (talk • ) 13:51, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Really recommend it. Otherwise you're just wasting your time if it's decided that they shouldn't be there. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 20:11, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Woodborg Inpachi By the All-Spark! Where did you find this image?!--Golden Key (talk • ) 22:13, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :Just blocking you for a bit until I get a response. You'll have to reply here, though. Take care. --Golden Key (talk • ) 01:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::SALUTATIONS, GOLDENKEY!! How are ya? 1) SHORT EXPLANATION: Sorry--I don't remember exactly. Probably because this is one of my "going too fast moments." I guess it helps to slow down and take note of any new sites that may have interesting finds. If I feel I've found such sites in the future, I'll let you know about them! 2) LONG EXPLANATION: Beginning last December, I've decided to try and "rectify" my past faux pas of uploading .jpgs over the preferred .pngs by actually helping in the quest to oust the .jpgs from this Wikia once and for all. While I've only (and plan to) only do such to "biased" cards (as in my favorites from certain sets,) I still hope that this on/off part of me doing this every now and then (if I wish) has buttressed the ends to this means. I know I've spun this a few times to you quite a bit but I wanna make this crystal clear--while the bulk of my time on this Wikia has been uploading (mostly UE) card images, I do not under ANY circumstances consider this public enemy number one (most important) on here. For any 1Es galleries that have UE parts, I'd say that in my opinion, as long as the 1Es are accounted for, it should be all roses--the UEs (NOT counting card series that are ONLY UEs) are all COMPLETELY OPTIONAL redundancies if you ask me. Truth be told, I only do this if there's nothing else I can think of doing @ certain moments. Speaking of which and of such being noted, I have been wanting to ask one of the admins here if there's any other Wikia aspects here that if applicable, that I may be of assistance with assist''ing'' with? I think I said that I've tried to find some music pieces to put on here. Particularly with the video games, I discovered a Forbidden Memories game soundtrack template on here that Deltaneos did a few years back, which I used as a reference. As the game music pieces don't have official names, I thought the do-ups that Deltaneos did I thought looked nice, especially as I've played quite a few titles in my youth and simply re-listened to the names given to the music on a VERY through YouTube channel I discovered to figure out what pithy description to give each. BTW, if this sounds similar as to what I said to ya in my "updates" post to you last month, I apologize--I originally was about to send this to UltimateKuriboh--but then I noticed the block. It's all good--I take NO offense to it this time--as a matter of fact, I wasn't planning to hit up this Wikia in the time frame anyway--gotta brace myself for a HUGE snow system that'll make the NorthEast its B!+(# for the next two days. @ this instance though, again--if there's any other Wikia things I could help in, lemme know what those are if you can and I'll consider if I'm a good fit for those spots. I'm always looking for "hard-to-find" treasures to be made known on here--and I consider successfully doing such to be my greatest encompassment as a Wikia editor!! :J --I IS AN ESTABLISHER OF (RE)MARKS OF EXCELLENCE!! (talk • ) 02:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I am well. Thank you for asking. Do me a favor: open this image and this image in separate tabs, then toggle between them. Does anything seem odd to you? ::Also, look carefully at this image you uploaded, and compare its artwork to this image you tagged for deletion. Tell me if you notice any differences. ::Taking a careful look at your uploads, I'm suddenly noticing many such oddities. You are aware that knowingly uploading fake images to the site is a bannable offense. I'm just going to need you to check your internet history, find those sites where you got the images from, and link me to them. I know it's not ebay. The block will be extended, probably into an indefinite one, if you can't locate them, so I sincerely hope that you can. Thank you very much. --Golden Key (talk • ) 02:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::1) ANOTHER SHORT EXPLANATION: Look--I still don't remember exactly okay? For the most part, I've used sites like Amazon, CoolStuffInc and even InMint back then. Heck, some of the images I got offa Google Imaging certain cards. :::2) ANOTHER LONG EXPLANATION: Please lemme get this off my chest--when I saw your most recent notice, it was late and I thought no flippin' way is this real! Next day, I saw it again and thought that this was some kind of a nightmare. The fact that I wanted to step up in aiding the ousting of the rest of the .jpg files on this Wiki (especially to in-part help rectify my past flops with uploading .jpgs over .pngs.) The LAST thing I was thinking was how six feet further under I was putting myself in!? Especially since that while doing this was the brunt of my time here, I've also done stuff such as fix and add notable Trivia, assisted in Card Artworks, aided in "Number" card interpretations, added dubbed episode changes/errors no one else noticed, helped locate music pieces thought very hard to find, among other things. ::: This is insane because I guess I'm part of public (Wiki) enemy number-one here now (which is funny because I THOUGHT no one wanted me gone from here.) But maybe I misunderstood something and if you believe I don't belong here anymore, I guess it is time for me to head out now (I'm mostly a loner as it is, so stuff like this makes me resilient.) But I would love to stay!! I think this is all a misunderstanding--why would I upload faux stuff (let alone vandalize) a Wikia based on my most favorite game card and franchise of ALL time''? I don't need to be on good terms with anyone here anymore and even though new versions of cards can always be uploaded, I don't need to do that anymore here. I can still be a bad Trvia-buster, add insightful Trivia, help with altered Card Artworks, etc. ::: I've BEEN here to put my best effort forward in assisting to make this Wikia better but if my tenure here has come to a close, then I @ least sincerely enjoyed it while it lasted. But I'll always love the YGO frachise and I hope I can still try 2 make a difference with it! :( --I IS AN ESTABLISHER OF (RE)MARKS OF EXCELLENCE!! (talk • ) 12:48, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::I did want you to stay. Now I don't. I have searched for matches of your images, and my conclusion is that for several months now you have been knowingly unloading fan-made images to this site. It is clearly stated every time a user attempts to upload an image "Do not upload images of cards you have created, even if they are renditions of official cards." You've violated that rule, and any trust that was ever put in you is now gone. It's worse that you're lying about it. Having to go back months over accounts linked to you to find all your created cards is going to be an enormous undertaking. Equally annoying is the fact that real card images were deleted to make room for yours. If you could provide a list of every card you know is a forgery, perhaps your ban will be switched to a year-long one. But I am so disappointed and annoyed by you that for now your block will be infinite. So yeah, try to "remember" your sources, provide the names of all your fakes, or don't come back. --Golden Key (talk • ) 14:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) BP01 Unlimited Hey, I might want to upload some images too. Where are you getting your Unlimited Edition images? --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 01:11, March 4, 2015 (UTC) About Me--that being who I am SALUTATIONS, YU-GI-OH! WIKIA UNIVERSE!! =j I'm ArcadiasScholarly but y'all can shorten it to AS or coin me by my bona-fide name (which is Ryan) if you all so desire. The'' Yu-Gi-Oh!'' franchise bug bit me in my watching of the original "King of Games" saga (around the sixth grade. Later on in mah life (around Summer of 2003,) I went to a then KB Toys store, where I saw the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories'' video game; it was there that my advent into the TCG took off. "Acid Trap Hole", "Salamandra" and "Seiyaryu" were my first three cards and I was so allured in the feeling of holding real-life YGO cards for the first time that I gazed into them for almost the entire trip home. Even laterer (if that's even a word,) I got myself two each of ''Pharaoh's Servant'' and ''Labyrinth of Nightmare'' boosters, it went from there and since then, not only do I Duel and watch the show for fun but I have also made a few YGO amvs for fun too and even had the honor of using Yu-Gi-Oh! in my college years; I've done so in three significant academic papers and most recently, did an artist website project spotlighting the man that started this epic franchise, Kazuki Takahashi!! Unfortunately, I don't have it on a server for you all to see what I made however if any of y'all message me, I might find some way of sharing them with yous, if curiosity rises!!.... =j My YGO Wikia marks Creating an account for this site DID NOT make me a new soul in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. I know this because I at first was in the "form" of the following IP addresses (or should I say was once in the form of them when they were still a "legal" means of editing this Wikia). In that case, I have dates on each one for when I'' was at the helm! =J ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * (207.103.158.84|''approximately 516 edits from September 28, 2009 to March 21, 2011)--Alas, my younger years when I was on and off with making good contributions and being a bit of a trolling arse. I did the former A LOT more but I don't troll/vandalize here anymore because that's NOT who I REALLY AM! I just "had some fun in the naughty ways." The following two IP addresses have the SAME EXACT edits on the SAME EXACT page histories for some reason. * * (74.113.108.1/74.113.108.2|''approximately 616 edits from March 21, 2011 to the present'')--This was me for quite a while (and perhaps still to this day today,) should I either be in a rush or not have graduated from college yet (I've always done edits on campus.) * (74.113.108.2|''47+ edits from August 29, 2012 to the present'')--Due to network changes over the summer in college, IP addresses were different and I didn't even know this. * (74.113.108.3|''8 edits from September 5, 2012 to the present'')--Again, another dynamic IP if I'm inna rush.... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I know my previous contributions won't be transferred to my account's edit count, but I'm just being honest with my previous background's with what I have contributed in the past. The unregistered IPs were then--and ArcadiasScholarly is now!! =J I look forward to assist in making this Wikia great! Sincerely, ARCADIASSCHOLARLY P.S.:: Need 2 tout 2 me about something? Please do such if ya need 2. Naturally, I'll then respond if applicable. I am quite short-tempered due to some bullies and MANY detractors I've had (in grade school and college respectively) and I tend to get very defensive on issues, but if y'all simply be respectful and classy, I'll do the same (le good 'ole "Golden Rule"). If we disagree, let such be on one's bias, and NOT the messenger. P.S.S: "Close your eyes and keep your mind wide open." ~Leslie Burke--''Bridge to Terabithia''--I IS AN ESTABLISHER OF (RE)MARKS OF EXCELLENCE!! (talk • ) 14:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC)